Skills
This is the skills section. Skills are card-only game functionality that can be use to add certain parameters during battles. Skills can be divided into three main categories: Active skills, Constant skills and Passive skills. *Active Skills ::Active skills are skills that activate by consuming MP, and can target individual or all enemies (eg Fire Ball, Ice Splash, etc). *Constant Skills (Buffs) ::Constant Skills are skills that are always active when set onto a Unit. These skills don't consume MP, and a majority of them boost the performance of a card's Parameters (eg Attack Gain, Speed Force, etc). *Passive Skills ::Passive Skills are skills that are only triggered within a fixed percentage during battle (Chance). These skills also don't consume MP, and most of them boost the performance (buffs) of other cards set with it in the same Unit, but limited only for several turns in battle. (eg Attack Up, Fast Up, etc) Skills can also be categorized based on its series. Attack Skills Series Attack skills are used to damage your opponents cards. The level and power of attack skills can be increased by fusing cards with the same skill. You only need one attack skill on a card because a card can only attack once a turn. Aura and Grace Skill Series Aura Skills are self power up skills that increase the damage of the elemental attack of the card. For example if you're cards attack power is 10000 and has its attack skill is Hellfire Level 1 (239% damage) and also has Crimson Aura Level 1 which increases Fire damage by 55%. The card will do up to 29400 damage without resistances. Grace Skills work the same way as Aura skills but are a Unit power up skill that increase the damage of all cards that have an Attack Skill with the same element as the grace skill. Up and Boost Skill Series Up and Boost skills give your unit a 20% chance to boost either Revised Attack or Agility of your units for 3 turns. Force Skills Series Force Skills will buff certain attributes of a Unit of cards. They are constant skills and require no MP to activate. The attributes that can be buffed by Force Skills are: *Agility - used to increase the likeliness of the card hitting first *Demo - used to increase the demolition power of the card (Caps at 100%) *Duel - used to boost Duel based attributes *Revised Attack - used to increase the attack value of trooped cards (Caps at 100%) *Speed - used to increase the Speed of the card allowing it to travel more tiles per hour Duel/Rise Skills Series Duel/Rise Skills are constant skills that raise the Basic Attack Power and some both the basic attack power and agility of a card. Eg Double Axle and Rapid Force. Rise/Duel Skills require no MP to activate. Gain Skill Series Gain Skills will buff certain attributes of your cards. They are constant skills and require no MP to activate. The attributes that can be buffed by Gain Skills are: *Revised Attack - used to increase the attack value of trooped cards (Caps at 100%) *Speed - used to increase the Speed of the card allowing it to travel more tiles per hour *Agility - used to increase the likeliness of the card hitting first *Demo - used to increase the demolition power of the card (Caps at 100%) Guard Skill Series Guard skills are a constant power up-skill that provide resistance of a particular element to your card. These skills are used to build Immunity Cards.